


The pregnancy

by KadeeMck1014



Category: Diane Lockhart - Fandom, kurt McVeigh - Fandom, tgf - Fandom, tgw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeeMck1014/pseuds/KadeeMck1014
Summary: So this is about Diane and Kurt having their first child together. Yes this is very far fetched and would never happen in real life. But who gives a shit! This is fanfic world!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this shit on Wattpad and some of y’all already read this soooo. I just decided to transfer this over

"I'm happy". Diane, you make me happy too. 

As they are in the middle of sex, Kurt's phone rings... "It is work. I should probably take this". "But Kurt we just got started. Just let it ring it can't be that important."

*Kurt takes the phone call* *Diane is super pissed off* 

"Hey babe, I have to go into work."

"But Kurt! You promised!" 

"I know, but they need me. How about when I get back?"

"No!! I don't want you to go at all. It won't be the same."

"Diane, don't be this way"

"No Kurt, you don't be this way. Now get out if it's that important" 

*Kurt leaves and Diane is a bit broken. She just wanted a night to themselves. At least they got somewhere this time* 

*Two weeks pass and they are fine again* 

"Hey do you wanna try again tonight?"

"Yeah why not, Diane said." 

*Another 2 weeks go by* 

 

Diane wakes up really sick. She called off work and said she was going to the doctor. 

"Diane, I'll stay with you and go with you to the doctors." 

"Kurt, just go to work. It's just probably a stomach bug or something I ate". 

Kurt goes to work. Diane doesn't even bother going into the doctors right away. 

Diane runs to the drug store and picks up a couple of pregnancy tests.  She immediately runs home. She goes upstairs and shuts the bathroom door. She has 6 pregnancy tests. 

Diane waits five minutes for the first test and the second test to show the results she's pacing back and forth. 

"Oh goodness... What if it is positive? I don't know how I would tell Kurt" 

Diane's timer goes off. She takes a deep breath. She stands up and goes to look at the tests that are sitting on the sink. 

She closes her eyes and picks the first test up. 

"Huh. The first test is negative." 

She picks up the second test. 

"Oh my god. The second test is positive. No way that I'm pregnant. Most likely it's a false positive". 

A couple hours later she takes another test. 

"Oh god... Another positive? This cannot be happening!" 

Diane starts crying. She doesn't know whether she should be crying tears of joy or tears of I don't know what even to say/do. 

I have to hide these from Kurt. He can't know about these. 

She throws them in a bag and shoves them under the sink.

Later that night Kurt comes home. 

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" 

"I feel alot better. I'll be back at work tomorrow."

"Did you go to the doctors?"

"No. It wasn't necessary".


	2. After the sex

After a couple of days pass, Diane takes another pregnancy test just to really make sure she is before she tells Kurt. She took it to work because she didn't want him to get suspicious. She didn't want him around when she took the test. 

She went in and took the test before she left to go home. 

"I can't believe this"... 

Later that night when she got home Kurt was already home. 

"Kurt, what are you doing home so early?" 

"I figured I would leave early just to make sure you are okay. You've been acting weird lately"

"Kurt. I'm fine." 

"Diane, you are not fine. Something is bugging you and it is obvious." 

"Kurt! Will you just leave me alone?! God! You are so irritating". 

"Diane, I'm not going to stop bugging until you tell me."

"STOP FUCKING BUGGING ME!!! Leave me the hell alone okay?" 

Diane storms off to her room. She slams the door shut, signifying that Kurt is to go nowhere near her. 

Kurt can hear her sobs through the bedroom door. 

"Diane, can I come in?" 

"Kurt leave me alone" 

 Kurt barges into the room

"GOD DAMNIT KURT I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" 

"Diane I know something is bothering you. So why don't you just tell me!" 

"No!!! I will not tell you till I can wrap my head around it!" 

"Damnit Diane just say it!" 

"Fine!! I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive" 

"And when were you gonna tell me?"

"Kurt, just stop. I wasn't ready to tell you yet. Why can't you just give me time with this? I'm at a loss of words and just need time to think. So why don't you just go."

"Fine. "

Kurt leaves Diane alone. 

The next morning Kurt came to Diane's bedroom door. 

*Knocking softly* 

"Diane, babe are you awake?" 

Diane didn't get much sleep. She was tossing and turning all night. 

"Kurt..." She said softly...

"Diane, can I come in?"

"Yeah". 

"Look I just wanted to apologize for acting like an asshole and not giving you space."

"Kurt, I should have told you. I was just so shocked and I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry". 

 

 

"I cannot believe that you're pregnant!! OH MY GOD WE ARE GONNA BE PARENTS".


	3. Speaking of pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but ya know my brain was fried at this point soooo😂

Diane goes into work the next day. She is very happy. She is still a little shook from finding out she is pregnant. She calls Adrian into the office first. 

"Hey. I have some news."

"Well it better be good."

"I'm pregnant."

"Woah. Diane. Congratulations." 

*Adrian hugs Diane* 

Lucca and Maia walk in.

"Ladies, I have some great news. I'm expecting my first child." 

"No way!! Congrats!!" 

"Now, Diane since you'll be pregnant I think I might lighten your workload. "

"Oh Adrian, I'll be fine. I'm still the same person I am." 

That day everyone in the firm heard that Diane is pregnant. It's kind of hard to not hear the great news.


	4. The Name of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes to follow at the end

Diane has her 20-week ultrasound tomorrow. Tomorrow they get to find out the sex of the baby. 

"Kurt, what are your name suggestions? Boy and girl."

"Okay Diane, if it's a boy... James, Michael, or Jackson. If it's a girl... Charlotte, Mandy, Emilie, or Alexa. Or even Diane jr. " 

"Oh you're funny. if it's a boy... Will of course after Gardner. I don't mind Jackson. Richard, Erik, or Daniel. If it's a girl... Isabella, Katrina, Rebecca, Addison, or Lila. I don't mind Charlotte or Mandy." 

"Too bad it isn't twins."

"Twins? Oh hell no. Kurt do you understand how much work those two would be?" 

" We would never sleep" 

"Shittt... I just realized... I can't come home and just pour a glass of scotch. I have a baby inside of me". 

"Oh these 9 months are going to drag if you can't have alcohol. I better protect myself now from mood swings". 

"Shut up".

 

 

Diane took the day off. Kurt also took the day off. Kurt drove Diane to the doctors. They called her back.. 

"So do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." 

"Well let me just say congratulations on a healthy baby girl". 

"Oh my god!! You're kidding!!" 

"Kurt we are gonna have a girl!!" 

"Oh boy... Better start loading the shotguns now."

 

Diane continues with the ultrasound and the doctor said that the baby is doing well and so is Diane. After the ultrasound was over Kurt and Diane headed home. 

"So now that we know it's a girl can we pick more names?" 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt". 

"Okay I think we should keep  Katrina, Rebecca, Addison, Charlotte, and Mandy". 

"Okay Diane I agree with you. Instead of Charlotte can it be Charla" 

 

 

Diane goes into work the next day. Everyone is wondering what she is having. Everyone was putting bets in. Half were betting she was having a girl and the rest was a boy. She did announce that she was having a girl. They were still deciding on names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all catch my mamma Mia hint? Sorry as I was thinking of a title that popped up in my brain...


	5. The shower, the cravings, the contractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just all randomness thrown into one chapter

*Skips some of the months. Goes from being 3-4 months pregnant to 7 months*

Diane is now 7 months pregnant and her and Kurt are going shopping for the nursery. 

"I feel the colors of the nursery should be a pretty teal color with some pink"

"Diane, why can't we just let the nursery be white and have the kid just choose the colors when she is older"

"Kurt, seriously. The nursery needs to be a color and not just white. Do you want our daughter, Mandy to be boring?" 

"Since when were we naming her Mandy??" 

"We haven't picked a name yet, but that is what I am calling her for now until we figure this shit out". 

After picking out a nice crib, they looked at clothes and all the other baby stuff. 

"Diane, aren't you having a baby shower?" 

"Yeah, well doesn't mean we can't buy stuff for our own child". 

"When is the baby shower?"

"Saturday the 14th." 

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close?"

"Look, I'll be 8 months pregnant. Mandy ain't coming out before that". 

"Okay, if you say so." 

 

When they get home they start to assemble the crib. Kurt suggests that he can do it himself. No man can assemble a crib himself. Likely chance he will screw up. 

After the crib was put together, they started to paint the room. Diane got her wish. A pretty teal color and a pink, but almost lilac color. 

 

A few weeks pass and its the week of the baby shower. Diane is now 8 months pregnant. 

 

"KURTTTT, bring me a jar of pickles!!" 

"Diane, it is 4 o'clock in the god damn morning. What store is open at 4am?" 

"Kurt... WALMART!!!!"

"Diane..." 

"Kurt... Go to Walmart please and get my a damn jar of pickles!!" 

 

It is the day of the baby shower and Diane is super excited, but she has a ton of things to do. 

Alicia and Kalinda stop over at the house to help Diane. 

*Door bell rings* 

"Alicia, Kalinda!! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" 

"Diane, you are glowing!!"

"Happy baby shower day!" 

Alicia and Kalina go over to the hall that they rented to set up for the shower later today. 

Lucca and Liz came over as well to help with food prep and decorations. 

The baby shower time is finally here and Diane is so excited. 

Diane and the baby got a ton of stuff for the baby. She got a ton of outfits that Diane cannot wait to dress her baby girl in. 

Later that night they were finishing painting the nursery and getting everything ready. Diane started packing her hospital bag while Kurt threw the baby's outfits in the washing machine. 

"Damn. I probably should have packed this bag sooner".... 

 

 

Almost a month passes and now Diane is 9 months pregnant and is coming towards the end of pregnancy. Diane has threatened Kurt about a million times during this pregnancy. He is still alive. Diane's back has been killing her. The baby keeps hanging up around her ribs causing chaos within her body. Every time Diane goes to lay down she kicks. Diane just wants her out already!! 

Diane is going on her last week of being at work before the baby is born. Adrian and Kurt have convinced her that she is not fit to work. 

"Oh Diane.. I'm gonna miss our arguments for the next 6 weeks". 

"Oh Adrian.. I'll be back before you know it. Trust me I'll call you and still have arguments with you over the phone." 

 

 

About a week after leaving work, Diane started having really bad contractions. She's only 35 weeks pregnant. She has another 5 weeks to go before she is supposed to give birth. 

It's the middle of the night Diane struggles to sit up in bed, but she manages. 

"Kurt"

No answer. 

*Smacks him* " KURT."

"Huh? What?" 

"I think I'm having contractions, but my water hasn't broken yet so I'm not worrying. They just really hurt. " 

"Well lets go to the hospital to make sure they aren't anything". 

"Kurt, We aren't going. I'm going back to bed. They aren't anything. My water hasn't broke yet so we are fine."


	6. The baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this really just sucked ass but it was my first time writing fanfic and it took me like 2 months to write. So yeah hopefully this summer my writing will get better.

4 days after Diane was woken up in the middle of the night by Braxton Hicks contractions, Diane starting getting the contractions again. It was around 7 in the morning. 

"Hey Kurt I'm gonna get a shower. I'm having contractions again, but its probably braxton hicks." 

"Okay."

Diane gets a shower. When she steps out of the shower and gets dressed, her water breaks. 

"Damnit.. I was hoping you would stay put for a few more days. KURTTTTT"

"Yes babe?"

"Get the hospital bag.. We are going to the hospital.. My water just broke". 

"Really? Diane we gotta hurry!" 

"Kurt! Calm the hell down! My water just broke. We have time. Shower."

After Kurt gets out of the shower, him and Diane leave for the hospital. 

Kurt is literally speeding and trying to dodge every red light. 

"Kurt, slow the hell down. Yes I'm in labor, but the baby isn't coming yet. We have time".

 

They eventually make it to the hospital and get settled into the room. The doctor checks Diane out and she is 5cm dilated. She still had time to wait, but the contractions were not as strong as they were before. 

About an hour and a half later, Diane is screaming at Kurt. The contractions are getting worse, and Diane is not having it. Now she is 8cm dilated. Almost there. 

"KURT I NEED DRUGSSSSSS!!!!!" 

"OWWW Diane, that is my hand you just squeezed to death!" 

"OH, THAT HURT YOU? TRY BEING IN LABOR!!!"  

About an hour later the doctor comes in. They gave Diane an epidural and they have an iv in her for pain meds. 

"Man, we should have tranquilized her earlier."

"Watch it Kurt, I may be numbed but I will not hesitate to stab you with this fork". 

"Where the hell did you get a fork?"

"I don't really know..." 

The doctor comes in and says Diane is 10cm dilated and that they are ready to start pushing. 

"Kurt, I need your hand". 

"Oh god, here comes the squeezing again.."

 

6 pushes later.... baby McVeigh is here on October 8th

"Oh Kurt, she is so beautiful!"

"She has your eyes Kurt"

"Yeah, well she has your smile Diane"

The nurse comes in...

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" 

"Yes we have". 

"Her name is Mandy Lynne Katrina McVeigh" 

 

"Kurt, did you tell Adrian that I was in labor?" 

"No. I will call him right now."

"No. Let me." 

Diane calls Adrian.

"Hey Adrian."

"Diane, what a surprise what's up? Are you alright". 

"I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know that baby McVeigh has arrived.  If you want you guys can come and visit". 

"Congrats, Diane. We will be down in a bit". 

Adrian, Liz, and Lucca come knocking upon Diane's hospital room door. 

"Oh my god she is so adorable!!!" 

"Have you guys picked a name yet?"

"Yes we did. Everyone meet Mandy Lynne Katrina McVeigh"

"AWWWHHHH. She is perfect". 

 

After 2 days of being in the hospital Diane and Mandy can finally go home. 

"Welcome home Mandy!" 

Kurt threw the hospital bag on the couch and helped Diane. 

"Diane, you know you have to be careful."

"Shut up Kurt. I know what I can and can't do". 

They both lay Mandy down in her crib. 

She opens her eyes and smiles at Diane and Kurt. 

"Awh Kurt.. She is perfect". 

" I know. I know we just had her, but Kurt, in the future would you want more kids?"

"I would like another yes, but I say we wait until this one is grown. I ain't taking care of two babies at the same time. That is like having twins". 

"Okay. I agree." 

"I love you Diane, I wouldn't want our lives to be any other way. We argue and fight, but I wouldn't want it any other way". 

"I love you Kurt."


End file.
